Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) is a phenomenon which occurs when nuclei of certain atoms, molecules, and/or molecular compounds are exposed to a second oscillating field at vector, resulting in measurable quantum properties of the subject(s) being introduced to said field.
NMR technology has advanced beyond theory and laboratory analysis to applications in medical science by which to determine and measure molecular displacement in the human body.
NMR has also been applied to the examination of earth substances for identity and source, with application to environmental issues.
In the field of petroleum, NMR has been applied mainly to techniques for down hole logging of oil wells in view of determining properties of live oil and wettability of oil formations after drilling, both by processes involving extraction of fluids from bore holes, and generating pulses from bore holes measured with antennae after the expense of drilling, dismissing the predictive powers of other crude specimens at the locations or in the drilled field.
No proponent has ever advanced a body of theory or methodology by which to detect oil or gas from the surface by NMR in view of drilling to a predicted target, nor to exercise mobility to examine remaining reservoir qualities from the surface by NMR, nor to identify, determine depths, or map faults in a given area by NMR, nor to use NMR as a tool to condemn non-bearing hydrocarbon areas.